Wanted
by Shibo-JiNoKuro
Summary: This is in response to the excitement of Klaus' sequel coming out! This is set 1 year after Liz joins the academy. A dark magic organization has found out that Liz has a time travel ability and intends on using her. Can Klaus and the school protect her from being kidnapped by this unknown organization? Klaus x MC


This is in response to the excitement of Klaus' sequel coming out! Since the sequel itself is set 2 years after Liz joins the academy, this will be set after 1 year.

Thanks for reading!

/*************************************

 _He told me a while ago, that I should never want to see his most powerful magic._

My boyfriend's younger brother, Elias, walked beside me as we made our way across the courtyard. Classes had finally gotten out for the day and there was no greater feeling than the warmth of the sun on my face when compared to the cold, uncomfortable classroom.

We were both headed to the prefect's office, though, not for the same reason. Elias needed to drop something off to his brother, the prefect himself, Klaus. I was to see the same man, but I only wanted to spend time with him, as I normally do at the end of each day.

Somedays, Klaus was a hard boyfriend to keep up with. His job could take him all around campus, resulting in us not spending much time together at all since I usually stayed in his office to help with small things.

But other days, since he was as diligent as always, he had worked ahead of schedule on all of his tasks resulting in him being allowed a brief period of free time. These moments were my favorite since I got to see a side that no other person, aside from maybe his family, got to see. Typically during these times he would cuddle up with me to either read a book, drink some tea, or simply close his eyes to rest.

Hoping that Klaus did have much work today put me in a good mood. There was a bit of a hop in my step as we continued across the courtyard.

A figure was standing on top of the school's buildings, features obscured by some form of cloaking magic. The figure went unnoticed to Elias and I until they made a move off of the roof and down to the grass below. Their wand was being waved in swooping motions around their body, magic kicking up wind that soon tussled the trees in the courtyard. As they continued the figure looked as though they were focusing on Elias and I, ignoring the other students who ran for cover as the wind grew harsher.

' _What's going on?'_ I thought as I slowly began to panic, looking up to Elias for an answer. He looked just as confused as I did but grabbed my elbow to guide me elsewhere.

We only made it a few steps before we were hit by a ball of dark energy, sprawling us onto the ground. I looked up to the figure from my downed position to see him cast another spell directed at me.

A dark barrier had formed a dome over me. There was no getting out anytime soon by my own magic power.

Though the dome was dark, it was opaque enough to catch a glimpse of someone else joining the chaos. The figure was being attacked by the newest participant. No doubt a professor had come to see what the noise was about.

The dark dome cracked under pressure above my head. I covered my face just before it shattered revealing Professor Schuyler standing there with his wand up. Elias behind him looked alert and skittish, but nevertheless fine.

Turning my head, I see the one who started attacking the unknown figure was Klaus. We made eye contact and there was a renewed fury in his gaze toward his opponent. Obviously he didn't like the thought of me being a potential victim.

 _Because, if I did…_

At the moment Klaus and I glanced at each other, it gave the figure a chance to reset their bearing and cast a new spell. It was directed at me once again, making me start to float up towards the sky. Almost immediately Elias was flustered, his blushing face looking away from my body. It took me a second to realize he was reacting that way. Embarrassed I tried to move my arms to adjust my skirt but my body was frozen stiff.

Klaus was sending spells like rapid fire, only needing one or two words to unleash advanced attack spells. Energy was practically radiating off of his body, his anger seemed like it was raising the higher I traveled in the air.

While Klaus was on the offensive, it gave no room for the figure to cast anything else except for defensive magic to counter the onslaught. It was only when Klaus took a second too long that his opponent could manage time to raise a counter attack. A blast of fire was shot hurling into Klaus, burning his side.

I held my breath when the blast hit him. Luckily Professor Schuyler, who was previously assisting the evacuation of the other students and Elias, came back to hit the figure with magic of his own.

It seemed like we had the advantage now, it was two against one and the headmaster just entered the scene. But then I saw in the distance something in the air flying fast towards me. Someone on a broom was about to join the battle and I was the only one who could see it.

I couldn't move or call out to Klaus with my body frozen. From my classes I remember Schuyler telling us about primitive magic, were a strong emotion could unleash a small amount of pure magic energy. All I needed was for him to look up at me and a small pulse of magic was all it took.

Klaus took advantage of Schuyler and the headmaster holding off his opponent to pause and look up at the sky. The realization was clear on his face, he saw the someone flying at a high speed getting closer and closer toward me. Waving his wand and citing words I couldn't distinguish, Klaus projected himself skyward, intent on intercepting whatever was headed my way.

Magical energy was radiating off of his body, a focused glare replaced the furious look he had at the beginning of the battle. He prepared for his incantation mid-air, ready for whatever was about to inevitably hit. When the two opposing spells hit one another it was like a giant explosion in the sky.

Klaus didn't bother glancing at the result of his power, he directed his attention to me instead, summoning the magic to break me free of my restraints. I hadn't fell for long before he gracefully caught me and we glided back to the Earth. Klaus and the headmaster exchanged nods telling us to run for cover while the professors took care of things here.

I was set down as Klaus moved his hand to clutch his burned side. We hastily passed the nervous but curious gazes our fellow students watching the conclusion of the battle.

 _That means everyone's lives are in danger._


End file.
